


Cold hands

by picante_chica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cuddling, Guilt, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Kissing, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: After his accident, Jeno found himself thinking about death.





	Cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Halloween! This is something vaguely spooky

“Ah fuck, that hurts,” Jeno could hear his own voice, but everything was dark.

“Yeah, hold on, it’ll only hurt for a second,” a voice that Jeno didn’t know responded.

Jeno blinked his eyes open, and he was standing in the street. The pain he was feeling moments earlier had ebbed away, and he felt light. He saw a crowd of people around what looked to be an accident. He pushed through the crowd, well he kind of just phased through all the people. And then he was looking at his own dead body. He remembered getting hit by a car, and being in pain, so he figured he must’ve died.

A cold hand landed on his shoulder, “I wouldn’t look if I were you. Kinda weird seeing yourself dead.”

Jeno looked to his left and saw a hooded figure. A grim reaper. He was being ushered away from the scene quickly by death itself. He really was dead. Where were they going?

“Uh, I’m death, but my real name is Na Jaemin,” the hood was pushed off to reveal a teenage boy. “I know you’re probably wondering a lot of things, most dead people are honestly. But you aren’t going to be dead for very long, thanks to modern medicine, so I’ll make it quick. No there is no heaven or hell, just afterlife. It’s pretty much the same as living, you just can’t interact with the living and time passes differently. Well, some living people can talk to spirits, but not very many. And I know you’re wondering why I’m so young. I guess I must’ve been the millionth customer or something, and whoop-de-doo I became death.”

Jeno was surprised that death was so sarcastic, and kind of hot. It almost made him want to stay dead, but he did have a boyfriend. A living boyfriend. As soon as Jeno thought of Renjun he felt a sharp spike of guilt in his stomach. He had died and was practically drooling over death, and Renjun was probably in extreme distress. And then suddenly, they were in the hospital. Renjun and his parents were there, and his own body in the bed. Renjun was sitting next to his bed, face red and puffy from crying.

“Wow, who’s that? He’s pretty cute,” Jaemin wandered over to Renjun, looking at him curiously.

“That’s my boyfriend, Renjun,” Jeno felt his cheeks reddening, strangely enough.

Jaemin looked at him with wide eyes, “Sorry, I’m supposed to keep it professional and stuff. Ah, of course a boy as cute as you would have such a gorgeous boyfriend.”

Jeno blushed again. Jaemin thought he was cute? Was death really a gay teenager? A really beautiful teenager at that. Once again Jeno felt guilty because he was practically cheating on his grief stricken boyfriend. Jeno felt a strange pull towards his physical body.

“Shit, I lost track of time! You have to go back now. Give your cute boyfriend a kiss for me,” Jaemin winked to emphasize his lame flirtiness, “and maybe I’ll see you again sometime.”

Then Jeno was blinking his eyes open, and he was alive again. Alive and alone with Renjun in his hospital room. Renjun was looking at him disbelievingly.

“J-Jeno? Are you really awake? Oh god, I’ve got to go get someone! You’re awake!” Renjun was jumping up to find someone, probably his parents or a doctor.

“Wait, jun. I have to tell you something.” Jeno was surprised how weak his voice was. Jaemin did say time passed differently in the afterlife, so how long was he asleep for? He reached out and held onto Renjun’s wrist. “When I was gone, I met death. He was our age, and his name was Jaemin.”

Renjun gave him a look. Jeno knew that this was the wrong time. Renjun was still in shock, and thought that he was going to lose his boyfriend. Jeno decided he would wait until this all blew over to tell Renjun what had happened.

“Never mind, sorry. I love you injun. I missed you.”

Renjun smiled softly and leaned to kiss Jeno’s forehead, “I love you too, Jeno.”

Then Renjun was leaving to go get a nurse.

——

The next week went by slowly. Jeno had been released from the hospital, but due to his injuries, the doctors had restricted him to his bed. Renjun stayed with him all week, babying him. Jeno insisted that he could at least feed himself, but Renjun insisted on making his food and hand feeding him. 

Luckily, he still had his phone because he had some important research to do. Part of him thought that maybe his mind had made Jaemin up. So he decided to do some searching to see if he could figure out what happened to Jaemin, or if he was even real. Google was on his side, and after a quick search, he found what he was looking for. 

“On Wednesday, four men were charged with the beating and murder of 17 year old Na Jaemin. The murder occurred in the spring of 1992 when all four men were also 17. Upon seeing Na holding hands with another boy, the boys became enraged, beating both Na and the other boy violently. The other boy survived, but Na did not. This trial and conviction closes the 15 year murder cold case.”

The article was from 5 years ago. It had already been 20 years since Jaemin died. Jeno couldn’t believe it. Jaemin had been killed in a homophobic hate crime. In the 90’s. It seemed like Jaemin hadn’t aged at all since he died. Jeno needed to talk to Jaemin. But how would he even find him? He couldn’t just call him, for fuck’s sake. Or maybe he could? He supposed anything was worth a try.

“Uh, Jaemin? Can I like summon you or something?”

And suddenly, Jaemin was sitting at the foot of his bed. Jaemin was smiling blindingly at him. Then his smile faltered slightly as he looked Jeno over.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

Jeno blinked at the soft tone of Jaemin’s voice, “I’m fine. Will you tell me how you died?”

Jaemin stood abruptly, looking upset. Jeno knew he must’ve hit a nerve. Obviously Jaemin’s death would be a sensitive topic. Jeno felt dumb for even saying anything.

“Well, you already know don’t you? I’m the freakshow who got beat to death for liking boys. I wish there was a hell just so I wouldn’t have to see those shitbags when they die,” Jaemin said angrily. 

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything and I shouldn’t have pried into your personal business. Do you want to talk about something else?”

Jaemin looked at him, gaze instantly softening. Jaemin sat down next to Jeno and laid his head on Jeno’s shoulder. He was as cold as ever. Jeno figured that was because he was dead. He felt freezing cold fingers interlocking with his, and looked down to see Jaemin’s hand holding his. He felt a flurry of butterflies in his stomach, but also the slight burn of guilt. 

“Jae, I have a boyfriend. He’s going to get back from school soon, we shouldn’t…y’know,”he gestured with his free hand to where their bodies were pressed together.

“Jeno please, I haven’t had human contact in like 20 years, can I please just cuddle you?”

Jeno felt the same painful twist in his stomach. He wanted to please Jaemin, to make him feel better, but this would no doubt hurt Renjun. It seemed almost like the worst possible timing when the door burst open and a grinning Renjun was standing there, ready to tend to his every request. As soon as Renjun spotted Jaemin, his face went through several emotions. Confusion, betrayal, anger, hurt.

Jaemin bounced off the bed to meet Renjun, who looked at him with what seemed to be hatred. Jeno buried his face in his palms, ready for a disaster. 

“Hi. I’m Na Jaemin. You must be Renjun, Jeno’s boyfriend. This probably looks really bad, but there is an explanation!”

Renjun allowed Jaemin to sit him on the bed. After a long winded explanation from Jaemin, Renjun seemed to understand. His face was pale and he seemed slightly scared that he was sitting right next to death. Jeno felt giddy, seeing that his boys were getting along so well. His boys? Well, maybe they both would be.

“You aren’t going to take Jeno from me are you?”

Renjun’s voice wobbled with fear. Jaemin looked at him blankly for a moment, then laughed.

“Not until it’s his time, same as everyone else. You have nothing to be afraid of. I just kind of want to cuddle you both. And maybe kisses too, if that’s ok.”

Jaemin looked bashfully at his feet. Renjun let out a sigh of relief, then a quiet laugh. 

“You’re a fucking dork, Jaemin. I thought my boyfriend was on the verge of death, and you just want to cuddle. Come on then, let’s cuddle,” Renjun was trying to hold back his laughter as he flopped down next to Jeno. 

Jaemin wiggled his way between them, locking hands with both of them. He was as cold as ice, but neither of them cared. 

“Does this mean we have another boyfriend, junnie? How cool would it be to have death as your boyfriend? Can we please keep him? Please, injun,” Jeno whined.

Renjun laughed again, leaning to press a kiss to Jaemin’s cheek, “I think I have a new favorite boyfriend. The one who isn’t annoying while we’re snuggling.” 

Jeno kissed Jaemin’s other cheek and stuck out his tongue at Renjun. Jaemin smiled and kissed both of them eagerly. He almost felt alive again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this, I'm not sure yet. pleas leave kudos and comments, they sustain me!


End file.
